


Moving

by Vexicle



Series: Smooth Flying! Safe Travels! [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle





	Moving

“Are you gonna miss it, Aspen?” Kyler asks. The two men stand in the middle of the rapidly emptying apartment, movers wheeling out boxes after boxes. Most of the stuff is from his son’s room. “Aster,” Kyler corrects as soon as it occurs to him.

Despite himself, Aster feels amusement bubble up in his chest. “You know, Kyler, you can just keep calling me by that infernal nickname of yours. I know you're dying to use it.” _You dumb fuck,_ Aster almost says, but stops himself short when he realises that Kyler hasn't seen him in years and resuming this behaviour could be potentially be interpreted as malicious.

“Of course… Asskun.” Kyler looks him over and chuckles. “You know, you… you really do look great. You've really grown. And I… I like your voice.”

“Thank you,” says Aster, the sentiment heartfelt.

Both fall silent as the movers go for the boxes containing kitchen stuff next. “You don't seem to own much,” Kyler tells him.

“I dropped out, Kyler. I had to go back to university and study and work part time, and then there's Basil, and me, and…” Aster breaks off and shakes his head. “You get the picture.”

“I never imagined you’d have a son.” Kyler hesitates, and Aster senses the question that's on the tip of his tongue.

“Yes.” Aster turns away. “He knows he's an accident. He probably holds it against me.”

“No no no, I didn't mean that in a bad way! No! Well, it's just… you never seemed interested in sex, so...”

Aster clicks his tongue. “With all due respect, Kyler, you were a raging bisexual stereotype back in your day. _I_ certainly wouldn't have predicted you'd settle down.”

“...touché.”

“Your kids are nice.” Aster nods, in approval of his son’s choices. “So. Your Iggy, and my Basil.”

“Well. Yeah.”

“Think they'll last?”

“I certainly hope so.” Seeming uncomfortable, Kyler says after a pause, “So how was it?”

“How was what?” Aster asks, knowing exactly what his old friend is asking.

“...whatever you did. Was it easy living alone?”

“Of course not.” Aster closes his eyes. He remembers the nights spent homeless, starving, surviving off the water in public restrooms and picking up mere scraps every now and then.

He remembers having to study like he never studied before, quite literally for his life, working, reading, never having any time to himself at all, regretting the habitual work ethic he had cultivated over eighteen long years.

He remembers how he woke up sick several nights in a row, sweltering, nauseous, and no one around to give him care, the cold sensation that gripped his chest as he realised how horribly ill-equipped he had been for labour. 

“But you managed.” Aster opens his eyes, and Kyler’s smile is warm and bright, just like the one he had known when they were both teens, young and naive.

“I had to,” Aster says simply. “I wasn't going to beg _her_ for help. All this time, what kept me going was the thought that ‘this is her punishment now’. She gets to see me be successful and have a family.”

“Don't do this for revenge, Asskun.” Kyler frowns at him. “Do it for yourself, at least.”

“I don't know what to think now, to be honest,” Aster admits. “I haven't thought of her in a while. I don't even know where she is now. All I want is for Basil to finish school and get a job. Then I'll be free to screw up my own life, and only mine. He's suffered enough.”

Kyler regards his old friend for awhile before both of them have to step out of the now empty flat. Aster doesn't even look back. Both men hang back and watch Basil help to hold the lift door open.

“You know, there’s one thing I think you never learnt,” Kyler suddenly states. “I don't think your son hates you.”

“He says he's past it, but I can see it in his eyes, Kyler. He's conflicted.”

“No, but he forgives you.”

“Why would he?”

Kyler smiles. “Well, he loves you, Aster.”

“I see,” Aster says, his hand on his chin as he looks at the black-haired teen with discerning eyes. Love? He knows nothing about it, has given up on anything to do with it. But maybe, he can accept it back in his life again.

The elevator dings, and instead of the movers, it’s Kyler’s twins. “Basil!” says the redhead excitedly, jumping onto him and hugging him. The blond looks at the adults watching them, and coughs loudly. Both boys seperate, looking at their respective parents, expressions stunned and then embarrassed.

“H-hi, Mr Hall.” Basil approaches Aster’s old friend nervously, wringing his hands together. “Um, thanks for letting me and my dad stay over, um. I really… appreciate it.” Iggy’s hands are on the slender boy’s shoulders, though he looks every bit as sheepish.

“It's no problem. Make yourself at home,” Kyler answers. He beckons their ragtag group into the lift, and soon the doors shut. The adults remain at the back, exchanging glances with each other.

_Your son seems polite,_ says Kyler’s smile.

A knowing look in Aster’s dark blue eyes. _Yeah, well, unlike yours._

All three boys rush out of the lift as soon as it opens. Aster watches the fleeing blond, amused. He hadn't pegged Aquilo to be someone that easy to startle.

“Do you remember when we had that kind of energy?”

“Me? What energy? You were the one constantly on some sugar high.”

“True,” Kyler says as he unlocks his car. Aster takes it in, nodding at Kyler to show his appreciation of the sleek, black shape. 

The drive to Kyler’s home is uneventful, with none of their fivesome willing to indulge in conversation with said company. Finally, Aquilo asks Aster if he likes coffee, and other relatively harmless topics, though the uncommented-on thread of Iggy and Basil’s relationship remains dangling in the air. 

Finally, after a long drive filled with awkward tension, Kyler pulls up into the carpark of his apartment building.

“Um. So. This is where we live,” Aster hears the redhead say as he exits the car. Kyler takes pity on the kids and gives them permission to enter his flat. Watching them go, Aster sighs and settles for scraping his worn shoes against the cement floor. He hates needing to be responsible.

“Well, this is your home now,” Kyler says, reappearing beside him. 

“I. Well.” Aster gives the other man a nod. “I'm really interested in talking to you and Leigh again. It's been so long. We're nothing but acquaintances now.”

“Just as well we can always do something about it.” There’s some of the old excitement from the black-haired man.

“Yeah. Hey, don't you agree this is boring?” Aster elbows him playfully.

Kyler rubs his arm in an overexaggerated manner. “Who wouldn't?” he says, smirking.

“What do you say to playing a game called ‘rip open the boxes’ later on?”

“Awesome.” Kyler’s mischievous grin widens. “I hate boxes.”

_It’s great to have you back, Kyler._ Aster smiles. It feels like he's been wandering for so long, parched, and now he's stumbled upon an oasis. It feels right. For the first time in years, he feels young and carefree and alive. It’s nostalgic and perfect. He wouldn't trade this for the world.

“I bet you I can tear through these damn boxes faster than you.”

“Waaay ahead of you, Asskun.”


End file.
